Aerisi Kalinoth
Aerisi Kalinoth (real name: Dara Algwynenn Kalinoth), one of the four main antagonists of Elemental Evil arc of Neverwinter Online, was the Prophet of Air and leader of the Cult of the Howling Hatred, worshipers of Yan-C-Bin. Obsessed with the legends of the avariel, she used constant illusion magic and flying spells to appear as one. She was prone to flights of fancy and impulsiveness, as well as fits of violent rage when her whims were denied. Tall and slender, with dark hair and (illusory) dark-feathered wings that gently fan the air, Aerisi Kalinoth speaks to her people in a whisper that belies her violent temper. She wielded a magical spear known as Windvane, one of the four elemental tools made by Vizeran DeVir. History Born Dara Algwynenn Kalinoth, Aerisi grew up in a remote castle in the Feywild, where she became enamored with tales of winged elves and often played as one. Her parents sheltered her from the conflicts of the world and denied her nothing, catering to her every whim. It was only when they decided it was time for her to join the greater elven society, and brought her to Evereska, that they discovered that their years of pampering and sheltering had turned her into a spoiled child who erupted into fits of rage when she could not get what she wanted. Though a skilled enchantress, she was dismayed to find that the other moon elves were resistant to her charms. Dara once again began envisioning herself as a winged elf, wishing she could control the wind and go wherever she liked, able to dole out punishment on any who offended her. When she began to have dreams of an old mystic with brown skin and white hair who promised to teach her everything she sought to know, she turned to the study of elemental air. When her parents tried to discipline her, she unleashed her new powers against them and left Evereska. Dara's visions eventually led her to a cavern deep beneath the Sumber Hills where she found a magical spear called Windvane imbued with the power of the primordial Yan-C-Bin, Prince of Evil Air. Realizing that he was the figure in her dreams, she gave herself to his worship. Changing her name to Aerisi, she used illusion magic to pretend to be an avariel. Styling herself a queen, she sought out subjects to rule over in her Cult of the Howling Hatred, using her talents for enchantment to sway mortals to her side and fill the cult's ranks with zealots who are fiercely devoted to her. All their work culminated in 1491 DR at in the Fane of the Eye, under the ruined dwarven city of Tyar-Besil. Working simultaneously with the other three elemental cults, the air cultists tried to summon Yan-C-Bin to Toril using members of a missing diplomatic delegation from Mirabar and other captives as sacrifices. However, Aerisi needed a fortress. After the devastating tidal wave that turned part of the High Road into the Drowned Shore, the Order of the Gauntlet began tracking elemental cultist activity across the Sword Coast. Though they quickly located the water, earth, and fire cults, it was some time before they found the base of the air cult. High above the Neverwinter Wood, the Cult of the Howling Hatred had allied with a family of cloud giants to erect a series of floating towers known as Spinward Rise. Disguised as a place of contemplation and learning, they lured many scholars and aesthetics before their true nature was revealed. The problem soon comes to known in Neverwinter. When Archdruid Morningdawn of the Emerald Enclave arrived in Neverwinter with word of a new threat rising in the Sword Coast, Lord Neverember took it seriously. With his permission, she erected the Tree of Elemental Balance to guard the city of Neverwinter. She explained that the currents of elemental forces had changed in such a way to cause dangerous concentrations of the elements, and that the tree would allow her to stabilize the flow. However, someone or something was interfering. At the Pirates' Skyhold, Zhentarim agents there had noticed some suspicious individuals disguised as monks. Their suspicions were proven accurate, as Minsc and the heroes discovered them to be cultists of elemental air and fire seeking to create more elemental seeds. Though the cultists swore to destroy Neverwinter with a devastation orb, they were eliminated and their seeds of fire and air brought back to Archdruid Morningdawn. Fraunstrated for their failure, the four prophets gathered their army and attacked Neverwinter in an attempt to destroy the Tree of Elemental Balance. Aerisi's army arrived after the water, earth and fire cultists were defeated. Mocking Neverwinter's citizens as foolish creatures on earth, Aerisi unleashed her cultist and a cloud giant to attack. After they were defeated, the prophets had a discussion. Gar Shatterkeel argued bitterly with Vanifer, but in the end, they accepted Aerisi's suggestions, and the four retreated back to their respective fortresses to build elemental nodes. Meanwhile, Archdruid Morningdawn tasked the heroes with eradicating the cults' presence along the Sword Coast. ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow'' |thumb|340px]]In ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Elemental Evil Saga, Aerisi is presented one of the five main arc antagonists alongside Gar Shatterkeel, Marlos Urnayle, Vanifer and finally, Vizeran DeVir. However she later redeemed herself and became an ally to Ichabod during the final battle against Vizeran DeVir and later entries. She also appears in other arcs as a minor cameo, a supporting antagonist or even a supporting hero. Unlike the original version of Aerisi, despite still being bad-tempered and narcissistic with her own charm, Aerisi in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow is presented in a much more affable and friendly tone, especially when she shows her friendly attitude towards all those she genuinely cares about, especially her sworn sister and ally, Vanifer. Her villainy comes from her disabled mind as a result of her devotion to Yan-C-Bin, the manipulation of Vizeran DeVir and the deception of Eckidina KnightWalker (under the manipulation of Michael Langdon in The Cranes Arc). Overall, Aerisi is surprisingly the Team Witness' most friendly opponent in the forces led by Elemental Evil Prophets like her. Also, unlike in the original game where she is the fourth and final one of the Four Elemental Prophets to be confronted, Aerisi is the third one to be confronted before Vanifer. Gallery IMG 7342.png AerisiAndHerFollowers.png IMG_7331.PNG IMG_7332.PNG AerisiConcept.jpg Aerisi boss cutscene.png AerisiKalinothNW.jpg dcdsdcsfd.jpg|In Cronicles of Great New Empire Category:Cult Leaders Category:Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Elementals Category:Pawns Category:Perverts Category:Heretics Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Neutral Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Gaolers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Big Bads Category:Team Witness members Category:Affably Evil Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Sorceress Category:Non Humans Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Rich Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters hailing from the Dungeons and Dragons universe Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Characters Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Narcissist Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Elemental Evil Category:Moloch Allies Category:United Kingdom of America Category:On and Off Villains Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Possesed Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Anti Nazi Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Villainous Friend Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Maaya Sakamoto Category:Hell Councils Category:Priest of Giygas Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Spear Users Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters